Viscid
by Rock'n'Rodian
Summary: Obi-Wan and Tammris get acquainted with the unforgiving flora and fauna of Felucia after a Separatist ambush leaves them stranded in search of their base.


_This is part of a little challenge I set myself to get the creative juices flowing while I'm working on bigger projects. Basically I get given a random word and write a 550 word story using a basic structure. The word for this one is 'viscid', which means something that is thick and adhesive. _

_Tammris is an original character I've been playing around with for a while. She's a Cathar, a species that doesn't seem to be in the franchise an awful lot, who's story will be revealed as I write more of these. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: George Lucas / Disney owns everything except Tammris._

* * *

With every layer of Felucian undergrowth Tammris tore through, a thicker one awaited her. It was like trying to tame Bantha fur with bare hands. They had been stranded in endless terrains of alien vegetation for hours, their squadron lost after a Separatist ambush. Tammris noticed that the once solid ground had become increasingly unstable as she clawed at rubbery vines and thorny branches. She hoped the base was close.

"Cody? Come in!" Obi-Wan said, fumbling with his communicator. "Blast! Our communications are being blocked."

Tammris sank her claws into a patch of stubborn foliage.

"Are you tired?" he asked, pulling out his lightsaber.

"Put your toy away, it's a dead end."

Obi-Wan dismissed the remark and advanced towards the solid mass in their path.

"Stand back."

His lightsaber erupted in a flash of blue plasma. Suddenly, the ground beneath shifted violently, causing Obi-Wan to plunge into the collapsing earth.

Tammris clung to the firm growth while the earth shuddered and grumbled like a charging Rancor. She didn't wish to be engulfed by this place, having seen many clones unforgivably dragged away by the planet itself during the ambush, purging itself of their presence.

She glanced down the crevice Obi-Wan had disappeared into. A gasp of pungent air escaped from the darkness.

"Obi-Wan?" she called.

Silence.

"I'm stuck!" a grumpy voice replied.

Tammris breathed. "Hold on, I'm coming down," she said, reaching a nearby vine.

"Be careful, don't land in the-"

Before he finished his warning, the earth shook once again and Tammris yelped as she slipped and fell helplessly into the shadows.

Her instinct to fall on all fours was a hollow victory upon seeing the thick mucus she landed in.

"What _is_ this?"

"I don't know, but we're both stuck now," Obi-Wan said.

Tammris tried to lift herself from the gooey substance, but it immediately solidified and cemented her to the ground. Meters away she saw Obi-Wan, whose leg was glued in place. He reached for his trusty lightsaber once again to cut himself free, but the searing blade merely bounced off it.

"Will you give that a rest!" shouted Tammris.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek filled the cavern. They were not alone.

"What is _that?"_

"Something big," said Obi-Wan. "And probably hungry."

While Tammris frantically chewed at her gooey shackles, Obi-Wan calmly discarded his robe which absorbed most of the mucus and grabbed his grappling hook. Aiming above, the thin cable sprung from the device, lodged into the solid undergrowth and screeched as Obi-Wan pulled himself up. Finally the mucus cracked and his leg tore from the ground, leaving him suspended in mid-air. Without hesitation he swung to Tammris, hooked his arm around her waist and harshly pulled.

Colossal claws emerged from the darkness followed by a thunderous shrill, revealing a monstrous insectoid with jagged teeth and carnal eyes.

Tammris growled viciously to intimidate the predator, who cautiously seized Obi-Wan's cloak and ruthlessly tore it apart. Tammris felt her paws loosen and summoned all her strength to release them.

The beast pounced mercilessly onto them as she simultaneously freed her claws and slashed its face. Obi-Wan pulled aggressively while the beast recoiled and they hurdled upwards and were thrown onto the surface.

The beast below snarled angrily for its lost meal.

"Your gadgets," Tammris moaned, collapsing into Obi-Wan.


End file.
